1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club heads. More particularly, the invention concerns a golf club head having a bridge member and a weight positioning system for modifying a position of a center of gravity of the golf club head.
2. Description of Background Art
A golf club head generally includes a substantially planar contact area for engaging a golf ball and propelling the golf ball in an intended direction. One factor that determines whether the golf ball is propelled in the intended direction relates to a position of a center of gravity of the golf club head. When the center of gravity is positioned behind the point of engagement on the contact surface, the golf ball follows a generally straight route. When the center of gravity is positioned to a side of the point of engagement, however, the golf ball may follow a route that curves left or right, which is often referred to as a hook or a slice. Similarly, when the center of gravity is positioned above or below the point of engagement, the route of the golf ball may exhibit a boring or climbing trajectory.
Most conventional golf club heads have a fixed center of gravity, which does not allow golfers to make adjustments to the center of gravity of a golf club head. However, a golfer may wish to make adjustments to the center of gravity of a particular golf club head in order to help square the golf club head face at impact with a golf ball. For example, a golfer may tend to misdirect the golf shot by hooking or slicing a golf shot. With this in mind, a number of systems have been developed to modify the weight distribution of a golf club head to help square the golf club head at impact with a golf ball. However, there still exists a need in the art for a simplified golf club head and weight positioning system that modifies a golf club head's center of gravity.